A Shade's Romance
by FanFreak15
Summary: Slight AU, Durza is waiting for his boyfriend to come home and entertain him;) slight sexy time at the end, nothing too graphic.


**Author Note: **  
**Kay, never done this kind of writing before, but I though I would try. When it says 'shadow kissed' it's referring to being a shade (I thought it'd be cool if he was born like that...) also, let me know if you want anymore like this. Request are welcomed.:) I'll shut up now and let you read...**

_A Shade in The Night_

Impatience. It tended to fill the evenings as Durza waited for Aiden to get off his late shift at work. The table was set for dinner, wine in two graceful glasses, china and silverware neatly placed on their mats.

Aiden should be home by now.

The Shade had nothing else to do as he waited. He turned to rearranging things on the shelves in the sitting room. He picked up a small frame with a picture taken several months ago. Durza and Aiden were sitting on the beach, wine glasses in hand, grinning at the camera. It was the first time they kissed, he remembered faintly.

A ghost of a smile traced its way across his lips.

The next frame was the two of them with Aiden's parents. They lived in Dras Leona, the weather there had been far more pleasing than the bitter cold of Gil'ead. The couple were far more accepting that he had hoped for, with his birthright of being Shadow-kissed. It had seemed he wasn't the first man his lover had bright home to meet his family.

A picture of the two of them in front of a Christmas tree followed. They had turned it into a postcard, and sent it to Durza's brothers living on the islands. They replied with who was betting what on how long the Shade and his human would be together.

The door at last creaked open, and the floorboards moaned at Aiden's arrival. The human looked into the sitting room, seeing the red-head had scattered various objects around him. Aiden laughed and pulled the other man to his feet.

Their lips met softly, and Durza could feel the stirring of the spirits as they became excited to find their bond mate had returned to them.

_Kiss him, hold him, don't let go of our prize,_ they whispered through his mind. They didn't want to let go anymore than he did, but he could tell Aiden had worked hard and needed rest and nourishment.

He pulled the slightly taller companion into the kitchen and sat him down, giving him another peck on the cheek before filling his plate with food. Bringing it back, he placed it once again, and began to sip his wine.

"Will you be eating tonight, love?"

Aiden's question startled him out of his daze. He looked up and smiled.

"I ate a few days ago. We've discussed this, I don't need to eat everyday like you do," he replied. "Tomorrow though, I might eat with you."

"Promise," he stated.

"I promise Aiden. We will eat together tomorrow."

He returned to sipping the wine from the glass in his hand. Several minuets passed before Durza realized a gaze having settled upon him.

"Is something wrong my dear?"

"Why do you do that? We've been together for months now, and it still doesn't make sense to me."

"Do what," Durza asked, confused.

"You eat every three days at least, but you sit down here at the table and drink something while I eat. Every night. Why not drink like you eat?"

"Because," Durza laughed. "It's like humans. We need liquid more than food. We are mostly water, nearly ten percent more than humans. While a small meal will provide for my needs for several days, I need to keep a regular intake of water. I drink water in the morning, and wine in the evening with you."

His dark-haired lover nodded and stood, putting his dishes in the sink. He tuned and pulled Durza to him, pressing their foreheads together.

"You wouldn't believe how much I thought of you today," he muttered. He began placing small kisses along the other man's pale neck. Durza shuttered under the ministrations, subconsciously winding thin hands into black hair.

At last, their lips met in a heated kiss. Durza felt energy pooling inside him as spirits rejoiced in the attention of the man. The man who accepted them in every way. They each gave something to him, and he pleased them in return.

Durza's back hit the wall and his internal voices squealed in delight of how rough Aiden was being with them.

"How are the others doing," Aiden growled hotly.

"We want more," came the husky reply.

Aiden delivered their request. Hot tongues fought through their lips. Durza's arms were pulled harshly above his head and a hand slowly snaked its way down his chest. Biting his ear, Aiden teased at the waist of the other man's pants.

"Bedroom." Durza demanded. "Now!"

They began to wind their way through the house, up the stairs into the eastern wing of the mansion. Double doors at the end of the hall seemed to open of their own accord, showing a large bed fit for what they desired.

Once inside, clothing was hurriedly removed amid heated kissing. They fell to the bed, Durza's legs straddling Aiden. They were both excited, ready to bring themselves together for the first time in many days. Durza was rolled onto his back, and Aiden softly pressed with oiled fingers at his goal.

Gasps filled the silent air as Durza writhed in pleasure. Once ready, his human lover placed himself in between his legs, and slowly pushed forward. Durza felt the sweet loss of control take him. Time stopped and it was the two of them, showing love and commitment to each other.

"Please, please,please," whispered Durza as he felt himself becoming more and more lost in the heat. His insistent begging was drawing Aiden ever closer to release. With a cry they clung to each other. At last it was done and they lay side by side, Durza's head resting on Aiden's chest, his breathing slow and soft.

A hum of contentment echoed in Durza's mind, continuing to pass his lips. The thick blanket was pulled from where it had been kicked to the floor, and the lovers rested in each other's warmth.


End file.
